sitcom_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Sitcom Show episode list
This is the episode list for Sitcom Show, the parody series. Series Overview Movies: Season 1: '15 '''Season 2: '''15 '''Season 3: '''15 '''Season 4: ' Movies '''Movie 1: Sitcom Show: The Ultimate Vacation!: Season 1 Episode 1: (Prologue) Eric Moves In: '''After graduating from John P. Wesley University, Eric and his roommate Etsuko (Et for short) win a chance to go to Yoshkok, Yoshland. However, it turns out that they are actually moving there because David Larry Tremaine hasn’t been deported yet, and soon they encounter a group of mildly bad boys (and a girl). '''Episode 2: The Mighty Garbage: '''When Stu wants to hear a bedtime story because he can’t sleep, Eric decides to tell him about a legend called the “Mighty Garbage”. '''Episode 3: Garden Warfare: '''Stu plans to invade the garden of his former neighbor by trying to create an army of mutant plants. '''Episode 4: What Garry Dotter Meant: '''The nephew of Ella is kicked out of Shine the Light Yoshist School by Garry Dotter because of getting accused of killing his teacher, so a case is brought before her friends and the boy’s attorney. '''Episode 5: This Item Isn’t Available In This Crap: Episode 6: Copyright Infringement Sucks: 'After his YouTube video is copyrighted, Jake plans to get his revenge on the person responsible and teach him or her a lesson about copyright infringement. '''Episode 7: Horrible Career Points: '''Kenna is invited to substitute a sick employee of a newly opened horror-themed shop because the limited number of employees is seven. However, after work, he starts to bring Halloween costumes to children and cosplay materials for the rest of Yoshkok. '''Episode 8: Stu’s Huge Jackpot: '''Stu is believed to have won the lottery and is now buying expensive products, including a golden SNES. '''Episode 9: Mr. Fuckfarts: '''After watching a show called ''I Wouldn’t Do That If I Were You, which is about a guy doing risky stuff and saying bad words such as “fuckfarts” when he fails, Stu starts constantly calling Luke “Mr. Fuckfarts”, which ultimately results in the two of them being casted in a new show called The Mr. Fuckfarts! Show, which is aired in the place of a newly cancelled show for babies. 'Episode 10: Road Tripped: '''Kenna takes his friends on a road trip to Chiyosh Rai to meet a visiting tourist, only they are actually going to a Korn concert instead. '''Episode 11: Jacksonville: '''Upon stumbling upon an abandoned amusement park, Eric, Et, and their two best friends Jackson and Rye argue about their own ideas and especially the names when they plan to remodel it. '''Episode 12: Harvey Must Die: '''Jake has to babysit four siblings after their parents give them to him and his friends while they are away. However, thanks to Kenna, he sees children’s shows evil after learning the truth about ''Harvey and Pals, which the children are watching, and so he plans to get the real Harvey arrested for copyright infringement. 'Episode 13: Warning: Stupid People: '''Stu’s high school friends Jack, Vi, Guy, Matt, and Tess invite him to come along with them to give a ruined Barney doll an improper funeral service by giving it a Viking funeral only to run into ten funky plagues along the way. '''Episode 14: Into the Barf: '''After meditating at a cemetery, Kenna somehow assumes leadership of the nature club, much to his dismay. '''Episode 15: (Season Finale) My Emotions In Me: '''Stu’s emotions try to help him get over a doctor’s appointment only to cause him to throw a fit about getting his middle finger poked. Season 2 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Welcome to the Future: '''The group goes to a future-themed amusement park called TomorrowWorld, where they find out that most of the stuff is from the future. Along the way, Eric and Et meet a time traveller named Hikaru, who comes from the future and reveals that he is the same age as they are. '''Episode 2: The Hunt For Super Mario Party: ''A day before the release of Super Mario Party, a cold-inflicted Jake gets the group together on a long hard trip to GameStop, in which he is responsible for ranting on the new features that the other Mario Party ''games didn’t have until this. '''Episode 3: Consider Me An Alien: '''Eric and Et practice for their first trick-or-treating walk around Yoshkok only for Et to get caught by Yosh alien investigators due to being dressed as Dielan of ''Crystal Shard G. Episode 4: Note To Self, No Damns: Episode 5: (Halloween Special) Worst Costume Ever: 'Eric is invited to attend a Halloween party hosted by Kyle Alton, whose family name resembles the Afton family from ''Five Nights at Freddy’s, and takes Stu with him because he has only two invitations. Meanwhile, Jake, Kenna, and Et try to look for dead bodies to decorate the house for their own Halloween party only to end up in a flooded area. '''Episode 6: I Am Your Father’s Brother’s Nephew’s Cousin’s Former Roommate: '''After watching Star Wars, Eric learns that he’s not the only person in the group who has a roommate when the former roommate of Jake’s uncle’s nephew’s cousin comes to visit. '''Episode 7: Kung-Fu Tramp Masters: '''The group decides to take Stu to Freddie’s Tramps and Pizza for his birthday. There, Stu takes to nearly never ending dodgeball and stabs a piñata, but he is freaked out by what the animatronics look like. '''Episode 8: Dragon’s Balls Zee: '''Kenna visits with his old childhood friend Jay, who invites him to hang out with him until he hears a legend about a dragon that grants wishes, so they set out to find its balls. '''Episode 9: Luke and Duke: '''Luke’s younger brother Duke visits after a year of absence. '''Episode 10: (Thanksgiving Special) Pranksgiving Day: '''On Thanksgiving, Stu intentionally gives Eric the idea to host the group’s meaning of Thanksgiving called Pranksgiving and they invite their friends to have fun. '''Episode 11: Wanna Bring a Little Zombie Onstage: '''Kenna attends a karaoke competition where '''Episode 12: TortureFest: '''Eric and his friends attend the Festival of the Yoshi Realm, where they are treated like kings (and a queen) by employees dressed as demons. '''Episode 13: Fortissimo!: '''An orchestral concert goes wrong when Eric, Et, Jackson, and Rye add random effects to it after seeing it boring. '''Episode 14: How To Train Your Mouth: '''Censorship gets out of hand when Luke decides to challenge the group to survive a whole day without swearing. '''Episode 15: (Season Finale; Christmas Special) A Very Hot Christmas: '''The guys invite their friends over to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with them, but it turns out that on the day before Christmas Eve, the weather is shown to be 104 degrees Fahrenheit. Season 3 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Caged in the Balls: '''Actor Michael Grimm is coming to Yoshkok and Ella tries to be his ‘Sonia’. However, Luke finds himself jealous of him and challenges him to a fighting game-styled match. '''Episode 2: Terrible Twenties: '''Luke’s German pen pal Adolf visits on his twentieth birthday, but the guys believe that the dictator has risen from the dead until Adolf reveals his last name: Slikk. What’s worse is that Ella calls him ‘slick’, so Luke tries to stop all of this so he can invite him to stay at his birthday party. '''Episode 3: I Look Like the Perfect Guy: '''On a trip to the beach with his friends, Eric falls in love with a beautiful lifeguard to Et’s dismay since he is disgusted about love, while Jake and Kenna get fit, and Stu starts scaring people by doing a shark prank and dressing as the powerful ghost of an escaped prisoner. '''Episode 4: Mortal Kombat 11 Reveal Party!: '''Jake learns that after hearing that Mortal Kombat 11 is real, the game has been revealed and plans a Mortal Kombat-themed party in the alleyway all while checking for “old friends” and also “new friends”. '''Episode 5: Fan of the Dead: Episode 6: (Valentine’s Day Special) Chocolate Chaos:'' ''Valentine’s Day is coming, and the guys try to make chocolates for Ella to bring to a party in an elementary school only to constantly mess up. Episode 7: Jake, Don’t Be a Star: 'While rehearsing for a Yosh version of ''The Exorcist, Jake accidentally summons Kenna’s inner ogre from him. They try to calm him down and especially get him to remember his human life, but end up combining the lyrics to the original Muppet Babies ''theme song with Sonic-themed lyrics. '''Episode 8: Thrown Back: '''When Eric hears that his old friend Anthony is in town, his time watch accidentally takes both of them back to 1992 Disney MGM Studios, where they try to find a way back to the present time. '''Episode 9: Aunt Ella: '''Ella learns that her older brother is getting married after their engagement date and invites her friends to attend his wedding. '''Episode 10: Water War I: '''The annual Water War is in town, and Stu looks like he’s up for a little call of duty and starts a war between the older kids and an invading troublemaker force after a storm comes and makes things better or worse. '''Episode 11: King Gay Ass and the Knights of the Butt Table: '''The group goes to a medieval festival after getting tickets and four of them end up in different situations: Eric ends up as the king of the festival after accidentally pulling out a sword; Luke is participating in jousts; Ella tries to find a cosplayer dressed as Zelda of the ''Legend of Zelda series; and Stu takes to medieval paintball to Jake, Et, and Kenna’s disappointment. '''Episode 12: Carpool Idiots: Episode 13: The Wrong Highway to Dreamland:'' ''Luke dreams about unintentionally guiding a dead serial killer through the afterlife in her near-death experience and leading her to visit an existence surrounded by nothing but multiple Erics. Episode 14: Whiz-terfall:'' ''Ella hears about a waterfall with rainbows covering it, so the group goes on a journey to find it. Episode 15: (Season Finale) Let the Mosquitos Die: Season 4 Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Too British For Culture: Episode 2: Et the Production Cunt: 'While he and the guys attend a film festival, Et meets his Yosh counterpart Eng, whom he casts as his stunt double for his short film, ''The Nightmare On 4280 Rosewood Avenue, which will hopefully win first prize. '''Episode 3: Out With the Old, In With the Nu Metal: '''Kenna is invited to perform with a nu metal band called Children of Lillith at a concert, and their cover of Michael Sembello’s ''Maniac ''featuring him (Kenna) becomes an instant hit. '''Episode 4: Angry Computer Kids: Episode 5: Two Dorky Dudes: Episode 6: Mission Television: '''After '''Episode 7: In Not-So Loving Memory: '''The guys attend a funeral service '''Episode 8: Way To Dress Like An Ancient: Episode 9: So the ''' '''Episode 10: Makeup Your Mind, Keane-Juhaphut!: Episode 11: The Madness of Eric Boyd: '''Eric is accidentally cast as the main villain of a new stage play called '''Episode 12: Old Man Lunatic: Episode 13: Yo Mama So Stupid: Episode 14: Street Dancer: Jake is ousted by a group of street dancers who Episode 15: (Season Finale) ''' Season 5 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Rated R For Ridiculous: '''Et’s movie from the film festival accidentally finds its way to the movie theater. '''Episode 2: My Friend 106: In order to prank criminals, Kenna dresses a former tarpit victim up as the old man to scare off two refugees, who have broken out of prison to rob a bank, intent to gain a lot of money so they can buy expensive game consoles and blame it on meritorious people. Episode 3: When Specimens Fly: Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3